


More Spoilers

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: “And I think you… you’re older than I’ve ever seen you,” the Doctor dares to guess in a quiet voice as she looks into River's eyes. She swallows. “Am I right?”





	More Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Winking at Strangers" but you don't really need to read that to get what's going on here as there's not really much (any) plot. I just watched the new episode and it was literally my worst nightmare so I needed to write some smut to cheer myself up!! Hope you don't mind!?

“There. War stopped, planet saved!” Says the Doctor, triumphant as she watches the last of the spacecrafts take off. “Not bad for an afternoon wouldn’t you say dear?” She turns to face River with an ‘aren’t I clever’ grin, only to find herself alone. “River?”

“Doctor!” It’s Ryan and Yaz running towards her, with Graham following behind. 

“What are you lot doing here? I thought you were gonna wait by -”

“The pyramid!” Comes a shout from across the town square. “The pyramid of life is gone!”

\-- 

“Can’t you just follow her like before? Track the signal or whatever it was?” Asks Ryan as the Doctor stands at the console, quietly fuming. 

“No, already checked that and she didn’t use her vortex manipulator. Which means…” She angrily jabs a button, trying to get the Tardis flight log up on screen, which the ship was currently refusing to give up. She hangs her head, defeated. “It means she probably took the Tardis, did whatever she wanted to do with that damn pyramid then parked it back here a few seconds later after she was done.”

“Hang on,” says Graham. “She can fly this thing?”

“Yes,” grumbles the Doctor. “She’s sort of - her daughter. It’s complicated.”

“Again with the ‘sort of’” Graham throws his hands up in defeat. 

“How can a spaceship be her mum?” Ryan sounds completely confused. 

“I’m starting to think the Tardis is more than a spaceship.”

“And you would be correct! Smart girl,” The Doctor points at Yaz. 

“So…” Says Ryan. “What are we gonna do?”

“ _ We _  ...are gonna do nothing - I can see how tired you lot look… sorry,” she says, a bit guilty. She really needed to set an alarm or something to remind her when her human companions probably needed sleep. “You all go and rest, I’ll sort this out.”

“Now that you mention it Doc I could use forty winks or so.” Graham says, sounding grateful.

“I suppose… if you’re sure you don’t need our help?” Checks Yaz. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Off you go. She shouldn’t have moved the rooms about but maybe check before you open the doors and just walk in. Did that once and ended up in in the swimming pool.”

“Right,” says Ryan as her companions look at her a bit strangely. 

“Night then Doctor,” says Yaz before they trail out of the console room. 

The Doctor sighs, turning to face the scanner again.

“Well I thought they’d never leave.”

She whirls round to come face to face with her wife, standing just behind her. 

“You!” She fumes, and River quickly puts her hands up. 

“I’m not the me you’re cross at sweetie. That was, oh…” She trails her fingers along one of the big glowing pillars round the console as she moves closer. “Three hundred or so years ago. Give or take.”

The Doctor stares at her a moment, trying to work out where that would put her. “So, you  _ were  _ young then,” she finally manages to say. 

“Mmhmm. And you’re  _ old _ .”

“Alright! Don’t have to rub it in,” she grumbles and River chuckles. 

“Oh don’t worry sweetie, you have aged  _ wonderfully _ .”

They watch each other quietly for a moment before the Doctor dares to ask the question that sends her hearts beating rapidly. “And how old does that make you now?”

“You should never ask a lady her age, honey.”

The Doctor rolls her eyes a bit. “There’s nothing ladylike about you.”

“Touche,” smirks River, stepping over to the console and running her fingers over the controls. The tardis hums peacefully, and the four pillars around them glow. 

“She’s missed you,” smiles the Doctor. 

“Missed somebody who can drive her properly.”

Ignoring her playful jab, the Doctor swallows and continues; “I’ve missed you.”

River smiles at her. “It’s been a while since you’ve seen me,” she says, like she knows exactly how long; like she knows everything.

“Yes…” Says the Doctor, hardly daring to hope as she looks into her eyes. “And I think you… you’re older than I’ve ever seen you,” she dares to guess in a quiet voice. She swallows. “Am I right?”

River just smiles serenely at her. “You know I can’t answer that.”

“River,” she says, moving closer to grab her by the arms. “Please - just tell me… tell me what I want to hear,” she begs her. 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” she replies frustratingly. 

“Aren’t you?”

She tries to twist out of the Doctor’s grasp but she holds tight to her, pinning her against the console. 

“River,” she presses, throat tight. “The libr -”

River’s fingers press quickly to her lips, halting her sentence.

“Stop. You know the rules sweetie.”

“It’s not spoilers if it’s in both our pasts!” She cries. “Is it!?”

River looks at her a moment, eyes searching her own before instead of an answer, she presses her lips to the Doctor’s, and she wants to cry in frustration, but feels herself respond to her wife despite not getting the answers she needs, kissing her back desperately. 

“Why won’t you tell me,” she mutters against her lips as River twists them so she is the one pressed back against the console. “What happened?”

Instead of answering, her wife slides her hands inside the Doctor’s coat, running them over her sides and and tugging at her tshirt until she gets enough untucked so her hands can touch bare skin. The Doctor shivers, and somewhere in the part of her mind that’s still working she realises that River had been right earlier; this new body and brain was  _ so  _ easily distracted, and she curses herself for it, before River’s fingers wiggle their way under the sports bra she has on and her thoughts stop all together. 

“What does it feel like?” Murmurs River as her lips drop to the Doctor’s neck. “To be in this new body?” Her hand caresses the Doctor’s breast and her thumb flicks over her nipple as she presses her thigh between the Doctor’s own. “All these new feelings… sensations…”

“It always feels different,” she manages to gasp. “You must know that.”

“Mmm but there’s different…” She slides her hand from her chest down over her stomach deftly unfastening her trousers like she’d done  _ that _ a few dozen times before, and so quickly the Doctor’s breath catches in her throat, pushes her fingers between her legs to slide through the burning heat that was building there. “Then there’s  _ different _ …”

River’s fingers glide from her clit to circle her entrance and the Doctor’s brain short-circuits. She feels wetness pool between her legs and coat River's fingers, and her thighs fall open as she leans her weight against the console, hands gripping tightly to River’s shoulders for purchase, then she realises her wife was waiting for her to speak.

“Huh?” She stutters. “Was that a question?”

River chuckles and kisses her neck again. She likes that, she decides. 

“I know you do sweetie,” River kisses her again and she realises she must have spoken aloud.

She swallows. “It’s different,” she manages to reply.

“Very articulate as always my love,” Murmurs River with some amusement in her voice. 

“Shut up,” she grumbles, then gasps when River’s fingers find her clit again. “I like that too,” she manages after a moment, and River brushes her mouth over her own. “Just you wait,” she whispers against her lips and a shock of arousal courses through the Doctor’s body, leaving her gasping. 

She is just beginning to rock her hips in time to the movements of River’s fingers when they are suddenly gone, and she gives a noise of protest. 

“Hush,” mutters River, hands yanking at her clothes, “I just need to -” She makes a sound of annoyance as she tries to shove her trousers down but finds they won’t budge. “I can’t believe you’re wearing these damn things again,” River mutters as she pushes her coat from her shoulders to get her braces off. “Took me a good hundred years to get you out of them the first time.”

“Hey, braces are cool! Don’t pretend you don’t love the braces.”

“Not when I’m in a hurry,” she smirks at her as she finally gets her trousers down her legs and off. She’d lost the boots too and isn’t sure how that happened, but loses that train of thought anyway when River hooks her fingers in the top of her underwear and peels those down her legs too before she lifts her up and sets her on the console. 

“Um -”

River grabs her face and kisses her hard, cutting off what she’d been going to say (something about being half naked in the console room with three companions on board able to wander in any moment - but she quickly forgets), stepping between her thighs so she’s pressed up against her and her hand can slide between the Doctor’s legs again. 

“Isn’t it -” she gasps as River nips at her neck - “usually you in this position?”

She just has time to see River grin wickedly at her; “Not anymore,” before she drops to her knees before her. 

The first touch of River’s tongue sliding through her folds has the Doctor letting out a shout, one hand flying to River’s hair and the other to the console to grab hold of the nearest lever for balance. She curses in gallifreyan as River pushes her tongue rhythmically against her clit and feels a sensation building in the pit of her belly and centering between her legs -  _ fast.  _

“River,” she gasps urgently. “River I think, I think…”

River slides a finger inside her and presses up towards her mouth as she pushes her tongue  _ hard _ against her clit and then the Doctor is seeing stars as her whole body shakes and floods with heat and she knows what this is but it had  _ definitely _ never felt like this before. 

“Well,” says River, getting back to her feet with an all-too-pleased smirk when the tremors had subsided. “That was a record.”

“Shut up,” pants the Doctor, cheeks red as River wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Is it always like that?”

“With me it is,” she promises hotly, pressing herself against her, and as her clothed stomach brushes the Doctor’s clit her body jerks with aftershocks of pleasure. 

“I think I need a lie down,” she gasps, her legs wobbling dangerously as River helps her hop off the console. 

“Funny, that’s exactly what I had in mind,” smirks River. 

\--

By the time they get to her room - thankfully the first door off the console room today - the Doctor has managed to get River out of half of her clothes and lost both her tops and bra, leaving her bare as River pushes her back onto the bed. Except for her socks - she kicks those quickly off as her wife maneuvers them into a better position and kneels up straddling the Doctor’s hips. She feels tiny underneath River - definitely new - and it makes her feels a little vulnerable in a way that sets her hearts beating faster and clit tingling as River presses her wrists to the bed beside her head and leans down to kiss her deeply. 

Her bare chest brushes against River’s and she moans softly into the kiss at the sensation, arching up against her.

“These things are great,” she decides, looking down at her new breasts when River pulls away, and her wife sits up on her hips and laughs. “Except when it’s cold - then they’re not so great, because if you don’t have enough layers on then everyone else knows it’s cold too.” 

“You don’t even feel the cold,” River says, amused. 

“I know! That’s what I keep telling them!” She glances down again. “They don’t seem to want to listen to me though,” She muses as looks down at her hardened nipples. 

When she glances back up at River she finds her looking down at her with soft eyes and a smile. 

“What?”

“You never change,” she shakes her head and the Doctor looks up at her curiously. 

“No matter what you look like…” River trails a hand over her new body, “You’re still the same ridiculous man I married.”

“Woman,” the Doctor points out, and River nods. 

“The same person I love.”

The Doctor’s eyes soften and she reaches up to pull River back down to her so she can kiss her again, deep and slow, her tongue stroking along River’s own. 

“I love you too, you know,” she murmurs against River’s lips when they part and her wife sits up, eyes bright and delighted. “I know I’ve never said that as much as I should have,” she admits. 

“No, but I always knew,” smiles River, and this time, when she slips down between the Doctor’s legs, hands gentle on her thighs and breath hot as she peppers kisses down her stomach, the Doctor is ready for it, gripping tightly to the bedsheets and letting her eyes slide shut as her back arches and mouth falls open. 

River laps at her, teasing until she is wound so tight she’s ready to snap - and then she kisses her way back up the Doctor’s stomach, a mouth closing over one of her nipples as she feels her fingers glide over the inside of her thigh. 

“Relax now sweetie,” River breathes against her skin. 

“It’s a little hard to relax when your mouth is - oh!” The Doctor feels herself clench around the intrusion of River’s fingers, as she eases two of them in and out of her, finally pushing them deep inside and gently massaging her inner walls. “Oh,” she utters, “Well, this is different…”

River's thumb finds her clit as her fingers move inside her and she gasps, hands clenching in the sheets. “Does it hurt?” River asks, pressing hot kisses to her chest. 

“A - a bit,” she replies, her hips shifting as she adjusts to the feeling of River’s fingers inside her. “But good hurt…”

River chuckles, “Well, new body means…” She glances down pointedly and the Doctor nods, remembering back to her first time with River, from River’s point of view when the young time lady helpfully hadn’t  _ told _ her that it was her first time in her brand new body and her bowtie wearing self had been a little too enthusiastic. 

She feels River’s fingers still inside her. “ _ Stop _ thinking about that,” she scolds, and the Doctor marvels that her wife knows her so well. “It’s still embarrassing.”

The Doctor reaches down to brush a curl from her wife’s face with a fond smile. “Well,” she says, “Now you get to -” she falters - “er - you know -” she feels herself flush a bit and River quirks an eyebrow. 

“Pop your cherry too?”

“Yes, that.” She says, cheeks hot. “So I guess we’re even.”

“Oh we will be,” grins River, and slides her fingers out before pushing them back inside the Doctor, making her hips arch off the bed. Her hand grips in River’s hair and she pulls her wife’s head up to her so she can kiss her, moaning into her mouth as she feels her fingers make a beckoning movement inside her, the heel of her hand pushing against her clit with every thrust. She curls her leg high over River’s back, her free hand going down to press against River’s, desperately urging her into a faster rhythm as she feels that incredible build of heat start to gather and center between her legs again. 

When she comes this time it’s with River’s mouth pressed to her own, swallowing her cries of pleasure, and kissing her until she feels like she can’t breathe and has to push her back to gasp for air, as River’s fingers slip from her to gently circle her clit as she comes down from her high. 

“That was brilliant,” she decides when she can find words again. “You’re brilliant.”

“I know,” smirks River, and the Doctor’s trembling hands slide down to tug at the jodhpurs she’s still wearing, and she makes a sound of frustration when she can’t get them off. She still feels a little trapped beneath her wife like this - almost helpless - and she’s not certain how she feels about that yet. 

“Can I get on top?” She tries to twist them to roll River under her but River takes hold of her wrists and pins her back down, covering her body with her own and leaving the Doctor feeling well and truly pinned. 

“No,” smirks River. 

“That’s not fair!” She complains as she wriggles in her hold. “I’m smaller! You’re stronger than me now,” she pouts up at River who laughs.

“I was always stronger than you sweetie.”

“Not true River Song - how many times did I manage to pin you down? I think you’ll find it was  _ many _ .”

“As many as I let you,” smirks River. 

“You -” She breaks off, looking up at her with narrowed eyes. 

“And tonight…” She slips a thigh between the Doctor’s legs to press it up against her core, squeezing a gasp from her lips. “I’m not letting you.”

“Why not?” she breathes, unable to stop herself rocking her hips down against the pressure of River’s thigh. “I wanna touch you too,” she lifts her head to breathe into her ear in her best seductive voice (at least she hopes it’s her best); “taste you…”

She feels her wife give a shiver against her and smirks, triumphant, but then finds herself pressed harder against the mattress when River leans up over her to rummage through the bedside drawer. 

“Because,” River replies, producing something that makes the Doctor’s eyes go wide. “I’m not done with you yet sweetie.”

River flicks the toy on and a buzzing sound fills the room as the end starts to rotate in her hand. She trails it down over the Doctor’s body, letting her feel the vibrations against one of her nipples and both her hearts start to beat faster as she feels herself grow almost embarrassingly wetter. 

“Unless you don’t want to?”

She swallows and licks her lips, shaking her head quickly. “I do want to.”

“Well then,” says River, shifting so that she is once again between the Doctors legs which she urges apart with a hand on her thighs. She watches as River flicks the toy off and applies a generous amount of lube to it - where had that even come from? - then lays it on the Doctor’s stomach as her fingers find their way between her legs once more, teasing her quickly back into a frenzy until her clit was throbbing and the burning feeling was like a desperate ache between her legs. 

When she is panting and sweating and begging River to just -  _ please _ \- get on with it, her wife crawls back up her body, leaning up over her on one hand to look down into her eyes as she retrieves the toy with the other. 

“Now then sweetie,” she purrs, “Lie still and be a good girl.”

_ Still can’t get used to that, _ is the Doctor’s last coherent thought before her world goes white and all she can think is  _ River _ …

\--

“Why did you leave before?” She asks River quietly when they are finally both sated, many hours later, and she lays draped over her wife and content. 

“Hm?”

“Other you. Younger you. You said that we were gonna…  _ you know _ …”

River sighs. “Maybe one day you’ll regenerate into somebody who’s able to say the word ‘sex’ without blushing like a schoolgirl,” she muses, and the Doctor elbows her. 

“Then you just left.” She continues, and swallows. “Didn’t you want me?” She asks in a small voice. Insecure? Was she insecure now?

“Of course I did sweetie,” sighs  River. “Always. But I was too young to handle everything that came with this, and I knew that, even back then.”

The Doctor’s fingers pause in drawing patterns over River’s collarbone. 

“What do you mean?”

River is silent for a long moment before she speaks. “I know you never expected to see me again; that was pretty obvious from your reaction when you found out that I knew who you were. To be honest… I was a bit panicked.”

It’s the Doctor’s turn to fall silent, remembering their conversation from earlier - from  _ before _ , before her wife had distracted her so spectacularly. “I thought I’d lost you,” she finally manages to whisper, and River doesn’t answer, but tightens her hold on the Doctor. “How old are you, River?” She presses again, but frustratingly, her wife still refuses to answer. 

She dislodges herself from the Doctor’s arms, swinging her legs out of bed and reaching down to retrieve her clothes. 

“It’s time I was going. Don’t pout sweetie,” she says when she glances back at her, and leans down to press her lips briefly to the Doctor’s; “You’ll find everything out soon enough.”

The Doctor’s eyes light up. “Spoilers?”

“Spoilers,” chuckles River. 

“I remember when that word used to drive me mad; now it’s the best phrase I’ve ever heard,” she grins.

Fully dressed, River gets to her feet, strapping on her vortex manipulator. “I’ll see you soon.”

“And that’s the second best.”

The Doctor stares at the spot where River was for a moment after she vanishes with a wink before she gives herself a shake and leaps up out of bed. There was a lot to see - a universe worth - and it still contained _ spoilers! _  She grins to herself. It was time she got started.  

  
  



End file.
